


Sunday Kind of Love |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Prostitution, Religion, Rich Louis, Slight Religion Kink maybe, Smut, Top Louis, Top Niall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Niall odia su trabajo de Lunes a Sábado. Pero el Domingo es cuando conoce a Louis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunday Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308115) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> El título viene de la canción "Sunday Kind of Love" por Etta James, pueden ver la letra original (en inglés) [aquí](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ettajames/asundaykindoflove.html), o en español [aquí](https://www.musica.com/letras.asp?letra=2087410).
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308115/chapters/12255440).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Noche de sábado. La noche menos favorita de la semana de Niall. Era más ocupada que el viernes, probablemente porque todos los pomposos hombres de negocios tenían el día libre y en la noche tenían la energía para usar a Niall. Los viernes, tenía todos los jóvenes, ebrios tipos que tenían suficiente whisky en sus sistemas para no estar avergonzados de quienes eran por una hora. Pero el sábado. El sábado era cuando todos los esposos infieles y empoderados, vicepresidentes de closet venían. Siempre querían ser tops, y para el momento en que la mañana del domingo llegaba, Niall estaba adolorido y cansado. Eran fuertes y a veces duros con él, dejando un moretón o dos, y lanzando el dinero en la cama sin siquiera mirar a Niall de nuevo.

Niall recibió un texto de su jefe diciendo que necesitaba estar en 'su habitación' en diez minutos. No necesitaba diez minutos, ya estaba ahí, abierto y adolorido del último tipo, pero tendría el tiempo desde que el castaño alto salió para cambiar las sábanas - usando uno de los muchos juegos que su 'casa' mantenía a la mano - y airear la habitación. Niall no se molestó en vestirse de nuevo. Se sentó en la cabeza de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, y esperó a su siguiente invitado.

Hubo un pequeño clic de la puerta abriéndose. Niall tomó una respiración profunda y se pegó una pequeña sonrisa y ojos lindos. El tipo caminó dentro de su habitación y le dio a Niall una mirada de arriba a abajo, la mirada que Niall obtenía al menos media docena de veces en una noche, pero a la que nunca se acostumbraba. Pareció aprobarlo porque se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a deshacer el pantalón de su traje. (Niall nunca entendió porque los hombres de negocios no podían usar ropa normal el fin de semana.) Empujó sus pantalones hacia abajo y deslizó fuera sus zapatos antes de doblar los pantalones por la mitad y ponerlos en la silla, todo mientras Niall esperaba en la cama.

"Hola," Niall finalmente elevó la voz una vez que el hombre estaba parado en el borde de la cama.

"James, ¿cierto?" Niall asintió. "En tus rodillas, James."

Niall se giró y se movió hacia atrás para tener suficiente espacio para ponerse en cuatro. La posición era bastante rutinaria en sábado. Todos estos hombres querían follar, pero no querían tener que ver a la persona a la que estaban follando. Entonces tal vez no tendrían que enfrentar el hecho de que estaban teniendo sexo con alguien más que sus esposas. Niall separó las rodillas y se aseguró en las sábanas. Sintió la cama hundirse tras él y se estremeció cuando las manos frías del tipo tomaron agarre de sus caderas.

"Espero que estés preparado."

Niall asintió y se estiró hacia la mesa de noche y le entregó al tipo un condón. Niall escuchó el crujido de la envoltura y el ligero chillido del látex. Miró perezosamente alrededor en su área inmediata, notando que había una astilladura en la cabecera, una sombra extraña que lucía como un flamenco echado sobre la almohada. El tipo entró en Niall sin ninguna advertencia y Niall se encorvó y agarró las sábanas para quedarse en sus rodillas. Niall ni siquiera se puso medio duro para el momento en que el tipo terminó y lo dejó ahí, el condón usado a los pies de la cama junto al dinero.

***

El domingo era el único día libre de Niall. Se aseguró de llegar a la última ordenanza en su iglesia local, sentándose en la parte de atrás y manteniéndose callado durante el culto. Realmente no le habla a nadie, pero él sólo siente que si falta siquiera un domingo, perderá cualquier medida de humanidad que todavía permanece dentro de su cuerpo usado. Había hecho un trato con Jesús hace mucho tiempo: Niall era bienvenido a visitar cualquiera de sus casas, en cualquier momento que quisiera, pero no había manera de que Dios lo fuera a dejar entrar en su hogar cuando el tiempo llegara.

El sermón era sobre Dios estando allí incluso cuando no podías verlo o sentirlo. Niall no sabía acerca de eso, pero sabía que esa Iglesia estaba bien iluminada y llega con gente sonriente, a quienes raramente veía en su vida diaria. Nunca tomó notas, pero recordó cada mensaje. La semana pasada el predicador habló sobre perder la fe. Hace dos meses hizo este realmente bueno acerca de si Dios preferiría tener un rostro sonriente y un corazón falso o un ceño fruncido y un corazón real. Al final, básicamente dejó la pregunta abierta para que la gente decidiera, pero dijo que Dios puede ver tus intenciones y que si estás fingiendo, él lo sabrá. Niall se sintió realmente mal acerca de los gemidos falsos que dio para el lindo chico rubio dos días después.

Niall se sentó durante el sermón, sólo disfrutando la poderosa voz del hombre en el púlpito. Cuando acabó, Niall se quedó en su asiento como siempre lo hacía, esperando a que todo el mundo se fuera para poder disfrutar la gran habitación vacía con Jesús en la cruz en el frente. Admiró la madera oscura de los bancos frente a él, el gran piano, la batería, y el par de guitarras que llenaban la parte de atrás del escenario. Cuando sus ojos se colocaron en el cuerpo sangrante de Jesús, no pudo retirar la mirada. Niall pensaba que _su_ vida era mala, pero ese tipo sangró hasta la muerte. O tal vez no, Niall no estaba muy seguro de los detalles.

"Hey, ¿eres nuevo?"

La mirada de Niall se movió del Jesús sangrante a un hombre bajo con brillantes ojos azules y suave cabello marrón. Tenía una ajustada camisa negra y jeans negros incluso más ajustados. Lucía un par de brillantes Vans azules y algunos tatuajes. Niall lo había visto antes en la iglesia, rápidamente deseó que hubiera venido alrededor como un cliente, luego lo olvidó porque eso nunca pasaría. Ahora estaba mirando en blanco hacia el lindo hombre, parpadeando una y otra vez.

"¿Tal vez no?" Corrigió el chico incómodamente y rió, sonriendo ligeramente. La sangre de Niall se drenó cuando sonrió. Era como si la habitación se hiciera un poco más pequeña de repente, y este chico con los ojos amables ocupara mucho más espacio.

Niall sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. "No soy nuevo. No estoy aquí. No-No tengo sentido. Soy Niall," sacó finalmente.

"Niall," repitió el chico con una mirada amable. "Eso es diferente. No eres de por aquí, ¿o sí?"

"Uh, no originalmente, no. Pero ahora lo soy."

"De acuerdo, compañero. ¿Entonces, vienes a esta iglesia cada domingo?"

Niall no había tenido una conversación así de larga desde que era un niño. No estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Qué haces en este tipo de situación? Sigue hablando. Di más cosas que no son realmente tan importantes. ¿Debería hablar más sobre él? "Soy Niall." Niall se golpeó el rostro mentalmente.

El chico sólo rió. "He oído. Soy Louis. Es un gusto conocerte."

Louis. Como si fuera francés o algo, pero Niall podía decir por su acento que no lo era. "Tus ojos son azules" _...??? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

"Eso es cierto. Los tuyos también. Son muy bonitos." Niall se sonrojó. Sabía que lo había hecho porque su rostro se ponía todo caliente cuando se sonrojaba y justo ahora estaba ardiente. Louis sólo rió entre dientes y apuntó hacia atrás a las amplias puertas principales. "¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? Estoy atascado aquí todo el día, pero tengo como una hora para almorzar."

"¿Por qué estás atascado aquí?"

"Hago trabajo para la iglesia los domingos. Limpiando, organizando, cosas fáciles."

"Wow, tu trabajo es mucho más fácil que el mío." Niall se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de que había mencionado su trabajo, pero Louis sólo sonrió.

"Ellos realmente no me pagan por ello. Mi trabajo real es mucho más duro."

"¿Trabajas gratis?" Niall estaba impactado. La idea de no recibir paga era horrible para él, pero a Louis no parecía importarle.

"Han sido buenos conmigo estos años, así que yo doy algo de vuelta. Está bien, Niall, no me importa." Louis estaba intentando entender la aprehensión de Niall. Cuando Niall sólo se paró allí, con los ojos muy abiertos, Louis continuó. "No tienes que comer conmigo. Sólo estaba ofreciendo."

Niall se espetó fuera de su despotricada interna y sonrió tristemente. "Me gustaría, pero no puedo."

"Oh, de acuerdo, estás ocupado, está bien." Niall notó el tono abatido de la voz ligera de Louis y quiso patearse a sí mismo.

"Oh no, de hecho, el domingo es mi único día libre, pero estoy en quiebra justo ahora, así que sólo iba a ir a casa y comer sopa o algo."

Louis levantó una ceja. "¿Sopa? Oh no. Estoy llevándote a almorzar. Escoge tu lugar. Donde sea que quieras."

Niall sacudió la cabeza y puso sus manos frente a él. "No puedo hacer eso. Gracias pero no-"

"Tú vienes conmigo. Voy a darte de comer y beber hasta que dejes de hacer esa cosa nerviosa con tus dedos," Louis apuntó hacia donde Niall no había notado que estaba cruzando y descruzando sus dedos, "y decidas que te agrado." Louis agarró a Niall por el brazo y tiró suavemente de él por la puerta hacia el brillante sol de la tarde. "Si condujiste hasta acá, volveremos por tu auto," dijo Louis mientras seguía caminando y arrastrando a Niall con él.

"¿Siempre eres tan persistente?"

Louis se rió ruidosamente ante eso. "Sólo cuando veo algo que quiero." Niall intentó no dejar que las palabras fueran directo a sus calzoncillos, pero terminó ajustándose mientras caminaban de todas formas. El auto de Louis era bonito, brillante. Niall realmente no sabía mucho acerca de marcas de alta gama, nunca lo necesitó, pero podía decir que este auto valía más que su existencia completa.

"Woah," se asombró Niall mientras se detenían frente a él.

Louis lo descartó con un gesto de la mano. "Sube, fracasado, iremos a donde sea que quieras." Louis rió como si hubiera hecho alguna broma divertidísima, pero Nial no la entendió y sólo rió incómodamente entre dientes y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Louis se deslizó dentro, luciendo mucho más cómodo de lo que Niall se sentía. Deslizó la llave en el encendido, presionó en botón de inicio, y puso la reversa. Salió del estacionamiento suavemente, su mano poniendo un cambio cada pocos segundos. "¿Entonces? ¿A dónde?"

Niall recordó que se suponía que debía escoger y se puso nervioso. "Me gusta Nando's," fue todo en lo que pudo pensar. No había comido Nando's en meses, no desde su 'Bono Navideño'.

"¿Nando's? ¿Tienes el mundo entero frente a ti y escoges Nando's?" Louis miró hacia Niall con una mirada incrédula. Niall se tomó un momento y luego asintió seriamente. "De acuerdo, entonces. Nando's será."

El viaje fue sólo de quince minutos, pero Niall parecía saber mucho más sobre Louis cuando salió del auto de lo que sabía sobre su propio padre. Louis amaba el té. Y Big Brother. Y las medias geniales, lo que Niall podría haber adivinado por el par que estaba usando. Se rehusaba a ser llamado hipster, incluso aunque usaba demasiado negro y escuchaba bandas de indie. Niall no podía dejar de sonreír, incluso ofreciendo un par de cosas sobre sí mismo. Nada profundo, pero más como _Me gustan tus medias_ o _A mí me gusta Love/Hate_.

Comieron demasiado pollo, si es que eso existía. Niall mencionó que no podía decidir entre sabores así que Louis ordenó un poco de cada uno. la boca de Niall se abrió mientras el mesero se escabullía para preparar la orden. "No tenías que hacer eso. Habría decidido."

Louis sonrió amablemente. "No deberías tener que hacerlo."

El rostro de Niall estaba ardiendo otra vez. _Jódete, rostro_. Bajó la cabeza y jugó con sus dedos. "Bueno, gracias." El pollo estaba bueno. Realmente bueno. Mejor que la mayoría de las comidas de Niall. Cuando terminaron, Niall se recostó en su silla y pasó una mano por su cabello.

Louis lo estaba mirando afectuosamente. "¿Hay algo más que quieras, Niall?"

Niall levantó la mirada ante el repentino cambio de tono de Louis. Ahora sonaba serio, y Niall lo confirmó cuando vio a Louis mirándolo intensamente, como si pudiera leer su mente. "Um, estoy bien por ahora. Gracias."

Los labios de Louis se levantaron un poco y asintió minuciosamente. "Sólo dime, cuando sea que quieras algo, y te lo daré."

La garganta de Niall estaba seca. De repente el aire en la habitación estaba espeso con tensión sexual. _¿De dónde diablos vino eso?_ La mente de Niall estaba girando con todas las cosas que quería de Louis. Se aclaró la garante, y luego se la aclaró de nuevo porque aparentemente era más difícil deshacerse de los pensamientos sucios de lo que Niall pensaba. Se movió en su asiento, presionando su palma en su bulto, y esperando que Louis no lo notaría.

A juzgar por su sonrisa, lo notó. También, juzgando por el ronco, "La cuenta, por favor," que le dirigió al mesero, Niall estaba bastante seguro que lo había notado. Louis pagó rápidamente y los guió fuera del restaurante. Tenía una mano firme en la espalda baja de Niall hasta que llegaron al auto, donde giró al rubio y lo empujó contra la puerta con su cuerpo.

Las manos de Niall fueron a las caderas de Louis instintivamente. Louis se inclinó y besó duro a Niall, tomando el labio inferior de Niall entre sus dientes por un momento. Niall gruñó y lamió dentro de la boca de Louis. Sorprendentemente, Louis no se resistió, sólo dejó a Niall moverlos a través del beso como quisiera. Louis se retiró, sin aliento y sonrojado. Niall quería devorarlo justo ahí, pero Louis empezó a hablar y Niall no podía ver posiblemente qué era tan importante.

"¿Quieres conducir?"

Oh. Eso es genial. Niall asintió y Louis empujó las llaves en su mano. Niall rodeó hacia el otro lado y saltó rápidamente dentro del auto. Niall miró hacia las llaves, luego a Louis. Louis sonrió y dijo, "Puedes usar el botón. Es bastante genial." Niall sonrió y deslizó la llave antes de presionar el brillante botón rojo.

"Hey, Cathy," dijo Louis de la nada.

_Hola, Louis. ¿Hacia dónde?_

"Llévame a casa, amor."

_Por supuesto, señor. Tome una salida a la izquierda fuera del estacionamiento y continúe-_

"Cállate, Cathy," añadió Louis rápidamente. El GPS se silenció pero mantuvo las indicaciones en la pantalla. "Eso está mejor. No la quiero interrumpiéndome."

Niall giró en la esquina en la pantalla antes de decir, "¿Interrumpiendo qu-oh, de acuerdo." Louis se inclinó sobre el medio y agarró a Niall a través de sus jeans, riendo y abriendo el botón de un giro y bajando el cierre. Empujó su mano entre las capas de tela y frotó círculos en su bulto. Niall estaba haciendo su mejor intento para concentrarse en las instrucciones que el GPS le estaba dando, pero cuando Louis sacó su longitud y tomó un buen agarre en él, Niall se pasó su giro y maldijo. La pantalla lo re-encaminó y tomó el siguiente giro.

Louis se levantó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, luego susurró, "Sabía que no eras nuevo." Niall sólo gruñó en respuesta, incapaz de formar oraciones en su apuro actual. "Te he visto en la iglesia cada semana. Siempre solo. Entras después que todo el mundo y te vas después que todo el mundo. Te veo mirando a esa cruz con esos hermosos ojos azules." Bombeó a Niall perezosamente y besó justo bajo su oreja, haciendo a Niall estremecerse. "Juré la semana pasada, cuando usaste esos jeans grises con las rasgaduras en ellos, que iba a tenerte algún día. Entonces entraste hoy en estos," Louis arrastró sus cortas uñas hacia arriba del muslo de Niall, "y tenía que tenerte justo entonces."

Los ojos de Niall estaban borrosos con lujuria, inseguro de si todavía estaba siguiendo las direcciones o no, pero entonces Louis se retiró y sonrió. "Oh, bien. Llegamos. Es el de ladrillo oscuro." Niall casi se lanza del auto cuando Louis quitó su mano, pero vio la casa a la derecha y alabó al Señor. Prácticamente corrieron a la puerta y luego escaleras arriba donde estaba la habitación de Louis. Niall trató de admirar la decoración, pero entonces Louis se estaba quitando los calzoncillos y Niall realmente no estaba interesado en la cortinas. Niall estaba sacándose la ropa tan rápido que se dio una quemadura por el roce. Niall tropezó tratando de desatar sus zapatos y Louis bramó una risa con ojos arrugados y labios delgados. Niall tropezaría en cincuenta escalones si Louis se reiría así de nuevo.

Louis tomó a Niall por la parte de atrás del cuello y lo besó con una sonrisa todavía en el rostro. Las manos de Niall estaban vagando sobre la piel de Louis, aprendiéndolo. Niall no podía tener suficiente del juego previo. Nunca tenía juego previo en su trabajo, así que los labios de Louis en su cuello se sentían como volar. Louis tiró de ellos hacia la cama y empujó a Niall sobre esta. Se paró al final, observando a Niall por un segundo con ojos oscuros y una lamida de labios. Niall inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se puso en sus manos y rodillas.

Louis hizo un sonido de descontento y dijo, "¿Babe? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Niall se sintió muy inseguro de repente. Balbuceó y comenzó a jugar con las sábanas, moviéndolas nerviosamente con sus dedos. "No, está bien, quiero decir, le vista es genial, pero me-" Louis bufó y giró a Niall sobre la cama y se subió sobre él, "Me gustaría ver tu rostro cuando me folles, amor."

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué?"

Louis se devolvió. "A menos que quisieras recibir. Eso está bien. Yo definitivamente te follaría. Con suerte, si no lo hago esta noche, algún día me dejaras." Louis estaba divagando ahora, pero no quería que Niall pensara que no lo quería. Porque lo hacía... lo quería. Como, lo _quería_. Pero Niall estaba actuando como si nunca hubiera tenido sexo antes y eso lo asustó.

Niall puso su mano sobre la boca de Louis. "Quiero follarte. Lo hago. Sólo que nunca antes me habían preguntado lo que yo prefería."

Louis asintió con comprensión. "Bueno, has estado con algunos idiotas. Lo siento, pero no realmente." Louis empujó sus caderas suavemente en el regazo de Niall. "Esta noche puedes hacerme lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?"

Las manos de Niall fueron a las caderas de Louis y enterró sus dedos y movió a Louis sobre él en círculos. "¿Estás seguro?"

Louis frunció los labios en consideración. "Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo mañana, así que tal vez no dejes heridas mayores, pero sí."

Niall rió y trajo a Louis hacia abajo para un beso. Trazó su otra mano hacia arriba del Brazo de Louis y luego arañó ligeramente hacia abajo de su bícep. Louis gimió en la boca de Niall, luego se estiró hacia la gaveta cerca a su cama. Volvió con un condón y lubricante, pero también algo más. Niall pronto vio que era una bufanda de seda y le dio a Louis una mirada confundida.

"¿Átame?" Sugirió Louis. Las caderas de Niall empujaron hacia arriba, haciendo a Louis sonreír presumidamente. Louis se bajó y se recostó en el mullido edredón. Niall tomó la bufanda de Louis y se arrodilló cerca a la cabecera de la cama, mientras Louis estiraba los brazos hacia arriba y sonreía. Niall le dio a Louis un beso más, medio de cabeza por sus posiciones, antes de atar las muñecas de Louis a la cabecera. Volvió a Louis con el lubricante en la mano y besó una línea desde la rodilla de Louis hasta la curva entre su muslo y su cadera.

Louis se removió bajo Niall, así que puso una mano firme en su pecho. "Quédate quieto." Louis dejó de moverse instantáneamente y dejó que la mano de Niall pasara sobre su pecho hacia sus abdominales, luego hacia abajo pasando su polla dura y hacia su agujero en espera. Abrió el lubricante con su mano libre mientras trazaba ligeros círculos alrededor de la entrada de Louis. Louis separó más las piernas y tarareó cortamente, pidiéndole a Niall que se apresurara. "De acuerdo, amor," cedió Niall y embadurnó sus dedos. Louis siguió presionando impacientemente sus caderas hacia abajo, así que Niall no gasto tiempo y empujó las puntas de dos dedos dentro del agujero de Louis.

Louis hizo un largo, necesitado sonido y agarró la bufanda entre sus dedos. Niall se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para lamer una franja hacia arriba de la polla dura de Louis. Louis gimió y balanceó las caderas entre los dedos y la lengua de Niall. Niall dio pequeños besos sobre la longitud de Louis mientras trabajaba sus dedos más profundo. "Necesitado," comentó Niall sin realmente pensar acerca de ello. Louis gimió y empujó más fuerte hacia abajo en los dedos de Niall, empujándolos hasta el nudillo.

Louis resopló un callado _joder_ cuando la parte más ancha de los dedos de Niall lo estiró. "Niall-Ni, bebé, ábreme," pidió Louis. Niall separó sus dedos dentro de las apretadas paredes de Louis. Sintió los tibios, lisos bordes de su agujero contra su piel. Su borde estaba apretado a su alrededor, pero por dentro Louis era suave y blando. Niall quería poner más dentro de él, así que añadió lubricante a su dedo anular y lo empujo dentro junto a los otros dos. Louis soltó pequeños soplos de aire, pero murmuró _sísísí_ mientras los dedos de Niall se movían como tijeras abriéndolo en direcciones diferentes. "Jooooder, Niall, fóllame. Ahora, jodidamente ahora."

Niall sacó sus dedos y tomó el condón de la cama. Lo rasgó abierto y lo rodó con impaciencia en sí mismo, gimiendo ante la fricción, luego usando el lubricante restante en sus dedos para embadurnarse. No era ni de cerca tanto como Louis usaba generalmente, pero, en el momento, Louis estaba muy cansado de esperar como para que Niall estuviera suficientemente húmedo. Niall se guió al agujero de Louis y empujó duro hacia adentro. Entonces, sólo pudo apretar con sus manos a cada lado del pecho de Louis y dejar caer su cabeza en placer. "Oh Dios, Louis. Joder, no puedo-olvidé lo bien que se siente."

Louis tarareó su asentimiento y tiró de Niall más cerca con su pie. Niall se apoyó en sus antebrazos y besó la mandíbula de Louis, luego su mejilla, y finalmente sus labios, lento y dulce. Empezó un ritmo suave hecho más de círculo que de embestidas. Niall bajó más para estar a nivel con Louis y cambió su ángulo para poder encontrar su punto. Intentó un par de embistes, y cuando lo encontró fue recompensado con el ruidoso gemido de Louis y sus piernas moviéndose para envolverse alrededor de su cintura.

Le dio a Niall es espacio para estar más cerca, el cuál utilizó y empujó más profundo. Louis se estaba moviendo con Niall, moviéndose hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus embestidas y empujando duramente la cabeza de Niall contra su próstata cada vez. Los tobillos de Louis cruzados alrededor de su cintura, empujando con cada golpe. Niall besó el cuello de Louis y respiró, "Voy a correrme."

Louis asintió y añadió su propio, "Cerca."

Niall frotó círculos en las caderas de Louis mientras seguía besando su cuello. "¿Puedes correrte sin que te toque?"

Louis gimió. "Puedo intentar. Aunque, no lo he hecho en años," jadeó.

Niall pasó sus labios sobre la mandíbula de Louis hacia su oído. "Sé que puedes." Empujó más rápido. "Córrete para mí." Louis movió sus caderas más fuerte, sus uñas haciendo marcas de media luna en sus palmas. El ritmo de Niall era castigador, tratando de empujar a Louis sobre el límite.

Louis estaba murmurando cosas que Niall apenas podía descifrar. _Joderjoderjoder. Bueno, tan bueno. Tan cerca._ Niall se pegó al cuello de Louis y chupó en piel suave hasta que estaba roja y caliente. Mordió ásperamente y Louis tiró de las ataduras y se corrió en su estómago con un grito del nombre de Niall. Niall embistió por un par de momentos, luego se estabilizó mientras se corría dentro del condón. Pasó una mano temblorosa sobre el pecho rojo de Louis antes de salir y tirar el condón. Respiraron fuertes, airosos sonidos, llenando el aire por lo demás silencioso.

"¿Amor?"

Niall levantó la mirada hacia él. Louis dio un vistazo a las ataduras y Niall rió. "Cierto, lo siento." Se inclinó hacia arriba y desató las muñecas de Louis, que cayeron pesadamente a la cama sobre su cabeza. Niall las tomó en sus manos y frotó patrones suaves en ellas. "Gracias," susurró Niall, luego besó una de las muñecas de Louis.

Louis se soltó de su agarre sólo para tirar de Niall hacia su pecho. "Nunca me agradezcas por algo que estoy bastante seguro que disfruté más que tú." Louis frotó una mano sobre su rostro. "No puedo creer que me corrí así."

Niall tarareó y besó su pecho. "Fue realmente caliente. Espero que no te importe, pero ahora los estándares han sido puestos realmente altos."

Louis ladró una risa. "No voy a hacer eso cada vez."

"Eso se haría aburrido. Estaba pensando en tantas otras maneras en las que puedo hacerte correr mientras te follo."

Louis golpeó el brazo de Niall y los rodó, así Louis estaba acomodado sobre él. "Es graciosos que creas que vas a follarme cada vez."

Niall sólo se encogió de hombros. "Nah, estoy emocionado por ver que puedes hacer."

"Cuidado con lo que deseas," advirtió Louis burlonamente.

Niall suspiró una larga, nivelada respiración. "¿Estamos siendo serios?"

"Bueno, yo como que lo estaba siendo, pero no tienes que preocuparte, amor, nunca te lastimaría."

"No, no eso. Me refiero a hacer esto otra vez."

El rostro de Louis se llenó con suave amabilidad cuando dijo. "Una y otra y otra vez. Y te llevaré de vuelta a Nando's, o a Dinner, o a París, o de vuelta a Irlanda, que es de donde eres, asumo, a juzgar por el acento."

"No hagas promesas que no puedes-"

"Planeo mantenerlas."


	2. Chapter 2

Niall tenía el mejor novio del planeta. ¿Quién sabía que Louis era socio de múltiples exitosos sellos discográficos? Bueno, ahora Niall lo hacía. Y el estilo de vida de Louis pronto se convirtió el de Niall.

Algo así.

Pasaban casi todos los días juntos. Niall despertaría un poco temprano para cocinarle a Louis un desayuno que aparentemente "nunca pensó que comería de nuevo después de que se mudó fuera de la casa de sus padres." A veces Louis trabaría desde casa, a veces llevaría a Niall con él.

Luego, sobre las ocho, Niall desaparecería. Le dijo a Louis que trabajaba el turno de la noche en una compañía de seguridad privada. Louis ofrecía llevarlo al trabajo casi cada noche, pero Niall insistía en que no recibían muy amablemente a los extraños y saltaba en el bus cada vez.

Cerca de las cuatro, Niall caminaría penosamente de vuelta al lugar de Louis, cansado y usado y hediondo de sexo. Se aseguraba de ducharse en el baño de abajo, para no despertar a su amante durmiente, antes de acurrucarse con él y quedarse dormido. Y en la mañana empezarían todo de nuevo. Niall había crecido acostumbrado a más o menos cuatro horas de sueño, así que podía levantarse y hacer el desayuno. Louis insistía en que durmiera tarde a veces, pero Niall sólo sonreía y picoteaba su mejilla con una beso mientras volteaba el tocino.

Louis sabía que algo pasaba. No era tonto, y no tan cegado por el amor como Niall asumía. Lo que sea que fuera el trabajo de Niall, Louis no era un fanático de ello. Le rogó que renunciara, pero cada vez Niall se rehusaría a ser sólo un chico trofeo para Louis y saldría a pisotones de la casa.

***

Niall se puso los zapatos y agarró su chaqueta. Se devolvió hacia la cocina donde Louis estaba haciendo té y dijo, "Me voy. Te veo en la mañana," picoteó su mejilla, y tomó un banano del frutero. Es sábado y Niall necesitaría la nutrición.

Louis tomó su cintura mientras se alejaba y tiró de él de vuelta. Niall rió y acarició la mejilla de Louis con su nariz. Louis frotó lentamente arriba y abajo de su espina dorsal y ronroneó, "Quédate conmigo. Llama y di que estás enfermo."

Niall sacudió la cabeza. "Sabes que no puedo. Son súper estrictos."

Louis bajó la cabeza y boqueó en el cuello de Niall, haciendo al chico gemir calladamente y empujar su cabeza hacia el costado para la facilidad de Louis. "Pero estaré solitario y te necesito."

Los dedos de Niall se apretaron en una de las camisas flojas que Louis siempre usaba para dormir. El rubio casi no podía comprender que estaba a punto de rechazar, indudablemente, alucinante sexo con su novio por sexo mediocre con extraños. Pero hey, su jefe era brutal, y Niall todavía no había resuelto completamente cómo dejar el negocio. De mala gana, se retiró, entregando un último beso dulce en su sien. "No me tientes." Niall dio las buenas noches a Louis con su banano y salió por la puerta.

***

Louis sabía que estaba mal. Espiar a Niall lo hacía un horripilante, novio acosador, pero estaba harto con la manera en que estaban las cosas. Odiaba quedarse dormido todas las noches son su chico junto a él. Y levantarse para encontrarlo sonriendo, pero tan cansado y frío, como si su trabajo estuviera succionándole la vida cada noche.

El plan de Louis era seguir a Niall al trabajo, hablar con su jefe, posiblemente darle algún incentivo monetario, y convencerlo de cambiar el turno de Niall. Pero el sórdido edificio de ladrillo en el lado malo de la ciudad no era lo que Louis estaba esperando. Observó a Niall bajarse del bus y caminar a través de la puerta tenuemente iluminada.

Louis se estacionó cruzando la calle y espero a que Niall volviera a salir, vestido en uniforme, para el trabajo que fuera que tenía esa noche. Pero nunca salió. Louis resopló con molestia y salió del auto para caminar hacia el edificio. Obtuvo un par de miradas extrañas de gente pasando, y les dio miradas extrañas de vuelta. Cuando estuvo dentro, el lugar era más residencial que negocios. Caminó hacia el escritorio del gerente y bajó sus manos de golpe, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención.

"Buenas noches."

Louis se encogió ligeramente ante el tono sucio que tomó el hombre, pero se sacudió y dijo, "¿Está Niall dentro?"

El hombre lució confundido por un momento. "No conozco ningún Niall. ¿Qué estás buscando físicamente?"

"¿Cómo luce?"

"Sí."

Louis no pudo mantener el ceño fuera de su rostro. Hablarle a este tipo estaba haciéndole querer ducharse por horas. "Es rubio. Ojos azules. Irlandés. Brillante sonrisa perfecta," Louis empezó a sonreír a pesar de sí mismo. "Esas mejillas que se sonrojan constantemente. Pestañas largas. Esta risa que sólo te atropella."

"¿Señor?"

Louis sacudió la cabeza y rió. "Lo siento. De cualquier manera, trabaja aquí y lo estoy buscando."

"Eso suena como James para mí. De hecho está con un cliente justo ahora, pero tan pronto como termine puedo anotarte dentro."

Niall debía haber salido por una puerta trasera que él no vio y ahora estaba trabajando. "Bueno, hasta entonces me gustaría hablar con quienquiera que sea el encargado."

El rostro del hombre cayó un poco de su sonrisa y tomó una nota más seria. "Yo estoy a cargo."

"Genial. Me gustaría hablar en su oficina, si eso está bien."

"No, lo siento, no podemos permitir clientes en la parte de atrás."

"No soy un cliente. Sólo quiero ver a Niall."

"No me importa porqué viniste por él, eso te hace un cliente. Si necesita hablar puede hacerlo desde ahí."

Louis rodó los ojos y se apoyó en sus antebrazos en la madera arañada. "Bien. Niall-"

"James."

Louis chasqueó la lengua con frustración. "James," repitió lentamente, "necesita un cambio de turno. Le han surgido algunas cosas y necesita trabajar el turno de día."

El hombre lo miró como si estuviera demente. "Señor, no tenemos un turno de día."

"¿Sólo trabajan de noche?" Dijo Louis como si no pudiera creerlo.

"Sí," confirmó el hombre con las cejas fruncida. "Y de cualquier manera, James está bastante cómodo con su turno, yo creo. E incluso si no lo estuviera, usted no podría entrar aquí y cambiarlo por él." Louis frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir más, pero fue interrumpido por la sonrisa del hombre. Miró hacia el costado donde un tablero de luces estaba parpadeando de rojo a verde y de vuelta aleatoriamente. "Pero, James está listo para verlo si le gustaría."

Louis miró alrededor y luego de vuelta al hombre. "¿Dónde está?"

"Arriba. Tercer piso. 308. El elevador está justo del otro lado. Disfrute."

Louis le dio al hombre una mirada confundida más antes de caminar hacia el elevador. Lo llevó al piso deseado y caminó hasta el 308, dándole un toque curioso. La voz Niall vino a través de la madera con un suave, "Pasa," así que Louis abrió la puerta y entró.

Su boca cayó abierta ante la vista. Niall estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la parte superior de la cama, cuerpo desplomado, ojos cerrados, y cabeza colgando hacia atrás en agotamiento. "¿Niall?" La voz de Louis se rompió en la última letra.

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron de golpe y su cabeza se levantó hacia Louis. Trató a toda prisa de cubrirse y gritó, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Desnudo? ¿En una cama? Vine para cuidarte y hablar con tu jefe sobre cambiar tu horario a algo más razonable, y francamente ahora sé por qué tienes tanto problema con él; es horrible. ¿Por qué estás desnudo?" Louis estaba respirando pesado y sus manos se agitaban alrededor.

Las manos de Niall se hicieron puños en las sábanas que cubrían su mitad inferior y no pudo apartar sus ojos de su regazo. "No quería que te enteraras así."

"¿Enterarme de qué?"

"Yo-" Niall levantó la mirada hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. "Soy una puta."

Louis dejó de respirar. "¿Qué?"

Niall empezó a divagas como si no pudiera detenerse. "Follo hombres. Montones de ellos. Toneladas de ellos. Y ellos me pagan. Me pagan bastante mal, también. Y odio el dinero. Odio los hombres. Odio este trabajo. Pero no sé qué hacer. No puedo sólo irme y quiero estar en casa contigo justo ahora, y en cambio estoy aquí, ¡y lo odio!"

Louis se lanzó hacia adelante y trepó en la cama para tomar a Niall en sus brazos. "Bebé, ven aquí." Niall se inclinó hacia él y suspiró un sollozo tembloroso en su cuello.

"Soy una puta, Louis. ¿Por qué estás tocándome?"

"Porque te amo. No me importa lo que hagas." Louis retiró a Niall para mirarlo. "Me refiero, sí me importa, y vas a renunciar a esto esta noche," Lo trajo de vuelta, "pero no significa que no te amo."

Niall empujó contra el pecho de Louis para poder sentarse. "No lo entiendes. Diez minutos antes de que entraras algún tipo de mediana edad me acaba de follar." Niall se giró para que Louis pudiera ver su costado. "Me arañó porque estaba tan excitado." Le dio la espalda. "No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Te he mentido. ¡Te he engañado! No te sientes ahí y me digas que me amas."

El rostro de Louis fue de suave a fuerte mientras Niall hablaba, convirtiéndose en piedra cuando Niall le mostró los arañazos. Cuando el chico más joven se calló de nuevo Louis empujó a Niall hacia atrás, duro, así que cayó en las almohadas con un suave ruido sordo.

"¿Qué-"

"Eres mío," susurró Louis, pero su voz era tan fuerte que Niall tembló ante el poder. "Abre las piernas," Niall obedeció inmediatamente. "Voy a mostrarte a quién perteneces, quién puede tocarte así." Enfatizó las palabras con presión en las líneas rojas en la cadera de Niall. Louis se inclinó y lamió a través de la concha de la oreja de Niall y tarareó, "Voy a lavar a todos esos otros hombres, amarte hasta que la única cosa que recuerdes sea mi nombre."

Niall gimió en la mejilla de Louis y frotó su pierna a lo largo del costado de Louis. "Lo siento tanto."

"No lo sientas por hacer lo que tenías que hacer." Louis dio un beso en su nariz. "Pero ahora no tienes que y no lo harás. No eres un chico trofeo, pero eres mi premio y mereces algo mejor."

Niall se sonrojó ante el cumplido y tiró de Louis más cerca sobre él para más besos. Louis encajó sus labios con los del rubio, presionando y empujando mientras abría la boca de Niall con su lengua. Niall suspiró suavemente y se agarró a la camisa de Louis, de repente sintiendo como que había una barrera entre ellos. "Fuera, fuera," gimoteó, y tiró de la camisa de Louis hacia arriba de su torso.

Louis rió entre dientes y se sentó para quitarse la camisa, seguida pronto por sus jeans y sus calzoncillos. Se recostó cerca de Niall, quien había estado observando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se desvestía, desnudo y sonriente. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Louis, una sonrisa poniéndose en sus labios.

Niall sólo se encogió de hombros. "Me asombras."

Louis se puso radiante ante eso y lo besó por todo el rostro mientras Niall reía y halaba suavemente del cabello de Louis. "Tú eres asombroso," devolvió Louis. "Y especial, y valiente, y amoroso, y mío. Mío, mío, mío."

Niall inhaló, respirando todo el amor, y tiró de Louis otra vez para un lento, prolongado beso. Cuando se retiró dijo, "¿Por qué no estás dentro de mí?"

Louis ladró una risa y alcanzó el lubricante puesto en la mesa del costado de la cama. Dejó el condón ahí donde estaba, amando el que habían decidido no usarlos recientemente. Es por eso que Niall era suyo. Nadie más llegaba a saber cómo se sentía dentro de él sin la protección. A sentir cuán suaves y lisas eran sus paredes contra su polla. Sólo Louis, y se reverenciaba en ello. Louis puso lubricante sobre dos dedos y los llevó al agujero de Niall, trazando pequeños círculos sobre su estirado borde. "No tienes que hacerlo, me estiré a mí mismo hace una hora."

Louis gruñó ante eso, sabiendo que se había estirado a sí mismo porque algún otro tipo estaba follándolo antes, abriéndolo alrededor de su polla. Empujó ambos dedos hasta los nudillos, haciendo a Niall arquearse fuera de la cama y gemir. Habló fuerte y claro. "¿Se siente bien?" Niall asintió urgentemente y empujó hacia abajo hacia sus dedos. "Entonces necesito hacerlo. No estoy usando mis dedos porque tengo que. Tengo dos dedos dentro de mi novio porque quiero hacerlo. Porque amo cuando haces," Louis presionó en su próstata y Niall soltó un suave, roto sonido, "ese ruido."

Louis movió sus dedos lánguidamente dentro de Niall hasta que estaba sacudiéndose y empuñando las sábanas, rogándole que _porfavorporfavorporfavor. Dios, te amo-fóllame._ Louis sacó sus dedos, pero no antes de un último toque a su carnoso nudo de nervios. La garganta de Niall hizo un sonido atrofiado y luego un gimoteo cuando su agujero se apretó alrededor de nada.

Niall estaba muy seguro de que finalmente iba a sentir a su novio dentro suyo, pero en cambio Louis se movió hacia abajo en la cama hasta que estuvo sobre su estómago, su cabeza entre los temblorosos muslos de Niall. Louis dejó su boca caer abierta y dejó un beso húmedo en la piel sensible del interior de la pierna de Niall, succionando ansiosamente en los músculos crispados hasta que el parche comenzó a florecer rojo y luego morado. Dejó el nuevo moretón con un áspero mordisco y luego una rápida lamida de gatito, sacando un jadeo brusco del rubio que se retorcía.

"Mío," gruño Louis, pasando la nariz por la pierna de Niall.

Niall tiró de las sábanas y respondió, "Tuyo, sólo tuyo."

Satisfecho con su marcado, Louis se sentó de nuevo y agarró el lubricante. Cubrió su dolorida polla con una capa y esparció el resto en la cama. Louis dobló las piernas de Niall sobre sus hombros y se inclinó para besarlo mientras empujaba dentro, doblando a Niall por la mitad. El gemido largo, agudo de Niall resonó por la habitación, llenando los sentidos de Louis e incitándolo.

Golpeó dentro de su novio, poniendo besos arriba y abajo de su cuello y pecho mientras. Pronto, Louis estaba empujando dentro de Niall a un ritmo castigador y eso era todo lo que Niall podía hacer para no correr muy rápido. Pequeños airosos ugh's se arremolinaron fuera de la boca abierta de Niall mientras Louis se clavaba en su punto una y otra vez.

"Lou," suplicó Niall. "Lou, bebé, por favor haz que me corra."

Louis envolvió una mano suave alrededor de la punta goteante de Niall y dio un giro apretado antes de que Niall estuviera disparando entre sus estómagos. Louis mantuvo su ritmo y bombeó a Niall a través de su orgasmo antes de plantar sus manos a cada lado del pecho de Niall y embestir más fuerte, persiguiendo su propia liberación. Niall se estiró alrededor y agarró el trasero de Louis en sus manos para masajear la carne flexible allí. Cuando Niall deslizó un dedo entre sus nalgas, los ojos de Louis cayeron cerrados y llenó el palpitante agujero de Niall.

Niall besó su frente, suavemente, una vez que las réplicas del orgasmo de Louis disminuyeron, y Louis devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Se acomodó en la cama y tiró de Niall hacia su pecho. Niall rompió el cómodo silencio. "El sábado es mi día menos favorito."

Louis frotó su hombro y le recordó, "Sí, pero el domingo es tu favorito y está tan cerca."

"El domingo sólo es mi favorito porque tú eres mi domingo."

"Y planeo ser tu domingo por un tiempo muy largo," ofreció Louis y besó su sien.

"Mi tipo favorito de amor."

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
